It is known, in order to adjust the power and the optical and acoustic properties of a motor vehicle, to provide an end pipe of an exhaust gas outlet system with an end pipe cover.
U.S. 2002/0053483 A1 discloses the securing of a dual-walled end pipe cover to an end pipe by means of a screw.
From US 2006/0010861 A1 an exhaust gas filter is further disclosed. The exhaust gas filter has two substantially cylindrical housing portions which are partially pushed one inside the other. A locking connection fixes the position of the two housing portions in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the exhaust gas filter. A release of the locking connection is prevented by means of a hose clamp which presses a first housing portion radially on a second housing portion. In order to seal the connection of the two housing portions, an 0-ring is provided between the housing portions.
KR 10 2012 0127950 A discloses another exhaust gas filter. The known exhaust gas filter has an end pipe. A two-part tubular cover is arranged around a central portion of the end pipe.
DE 10 2012 023 804 A1 finally discloses an exhaust gas system for a motor vehicle. The exhaust gas system has an end pipe having an end pipe cover placed on the end pipe. The end pipe has an annular indentation in order to direct exhaust gas flowing out of the end pipe in the direction of the central longitudinal axis of the end pipe.
An object of the present invention is accordingly to provide an exhaust gas outlet system in which an end pipe cover is secured to an end pipe in a secure but nonetheless simple manner. An object of the present invention is further to provide a motor vehicle having such an exhaust gas outlet system and a method for producing an exhaust gas outlet system.